The Rampage of Evil
by the leader of the light
Summary: about some kids at duel academy who got caught in the middle of evil doings


**One last chance**.

Josh lay down on the field, with his long black hair fluttering though the wind. The words "You fail." echoed though his mind, again and, again. He looked at his deck, and a flash back came to his find.

" Now I summon Giant rat and end my turn!" Said Josh

" I'll draw!" shouted Rick. " I summon E-hero Wild Heart, and he'll attack giant rat for the game."

"Not so fast, I active my trap card, Spell Binding Circle! Now your Wild Heart is trapped in my Circle."

" Humph, Didn't you know? Wild Heart isn't effected by trap cards, Wild Heart attack Giant rat and win this!"

Josh's life points went to 0, and then he saw Rick say, " Sorry, this is the third year in a row you've lost your entry duel, you can't enter. You fail."

The flash back ended, and Josh was at a top of a mountain, looking at the tower where he had took his entry duel for Duel Academy. A tear dropped down from his eye, as he said. " If you wont take me, then take my deck." And with that Josh was about to drop his deck of the mountain but a hand grabbed his hand before he had a chance.

The words " Please, don't." Wear whispered in his ear. " Just give it one more chance." The voice said again. Josh turned round, and saw a red hair girl holding onto his arm.

"Emma." Said Josh in shock, " What are you doing here, I thought you went to duel Academy ages ago."

"I did, the plain is about to go back to duel Academy in 24 hours, and I'm here to give you an entry duel."

"But how? I've lost my entry duel 3 times now, and that's all the chances I have."

"I saw you duel against Rick, but I then made a deal with him. He said if you can beat me, you're allowed to join, so please just give your deck one more chance." Said Emma convincing Josh to go on. " But don't expect me to go easy on you!"

The sun was setting, and Josh and Emma's life point's meter went to 4000.

"I'll start things of with my giant rat, and hand it to you" said Josh.

"Ok I summon Ebon Magician Curran, and equip it with Trial of the Princess, increasing its attack to 2000, go attack giant rat!" Giant rat was destroyed, and joshes life points went down to 3400.

"But thanks to my Giant rat, I can get out another one!"

"Ok, but I place two cards face down and end."

"I draw and play the magic card Cost Down, so I discard one card and I can summon Judge Man in attack mode! Attack her Ebon Magician."

"Sorry but you've activated my magic card, rush recklessly! Now my magician had 2700 attack points until the end of the turn, meaning judge man is destroyed."

Josh stumbled to the ground as his life points went down to 2900, " Fine I put giant rat into defence mode and call it a turn." He said

"I draw a card then, and thanks to Trial of the Princess, I can summon a new monster in replace of my Curran, so I choose Princess Curran and thanks to its effect you lose 600 life points!" Josh's life points went down to 2300. " I now special summon Gilasures, meaning you can summon one monster from your grave."

"Ok, big mistake, I choose Judge Man!"

"Just what I wanted, I now summon White Magician – Pikeru, and equip that with Trail of the Princess too, I then activate my second face down card Rush Recklessly. Now my white magician has attack points of 2700 until the end of the turn!"

Josh couldn't believe it, Emma was a great duellist now, much better before she left for duel academy, back before then she wouldn't have dreamed to be able to do a move like that.

" Are you ready for my battle phase now?" asked Emma and Josh nodded, " Then my White Magician – Pikeru attacks judge man! Then my Gilasures attacks your Giant rat!"

"Well in that case I get out obnoxious Celtic guardian!"

"Cleaver move, in that case I'll end my battle phase and replace White Magician – Pikeru for Princess Pikeru, and end my turn."

Josh: 1800

Emma: 4000

"I'll draw a card." Said Josh, he had to think about this move, if he can pull it off, then he would go into duel academy." I summon exiled force! And thanks to its effect I destroy Princess Pikeru. I then pay 800 of my life points to active premature burial to bring back exiled force! But before I use its effect again I play giant trunade returning premature burial to my hand. Now my exiled force destroys Princess Curran." A smile grew on Emma's face, and josh felt proud, he had obvisly impresses her. " I now pay 800 life points again to play premature burial again! And I use it to bring back judge man! And now judge man attack her Gilasures! I place one card face down and end."

Josh: 200

Emma: 3200

" Great move Josh, keep it up. I draw" Said Emma. " Sorry josh, but it appears that I have won, maybe I was wrong, maybe you should have gave up when I told you too."

"Why?" Asked Josh

"Because I summon injection fairy Lilly! And I pay 2000 life points to increases it's attack to 3400, attack judge man to finish this!"

"Emma."

"What?"

"You where never wrong, you where rite to stop me from throwing my cards away!"

"But how?"

"Because I activate ring of destruction! So I'll destroy judge man, and we both lose 2200 life points!"

"Amazing Josh, you made it a draw."

Josh: 0

Emma: 0

Both Josh and Emma de-activated their Duel disks. And they both sat down on the top of the mountain. "So, what did Rick say if it was going to be a draw?" Josh asked.

"Nothing, he probably didn't expect a draw, we better ask him."

" Then we better ask him, quick!" replied Josh and they both set off to go to the entry duel tower.


End file.
